Dumbledor's true army
by Opalkitsune1016
Summary: Alice was a regular girl...sort of...now she's Harry's guardian because of her talents. Read her adventure against Dementors, Deatheater, and Lord Voldemort.
1. Default Chapter

The sun beat down on her face as she sat under the Holy bush. Alice wasn't in the most comfortable place, but at least she didn't have to listen to her grandma shriek at her. She sighed and shifted in the loose, dry mulch. The dirt's sent filled her nose and she wiggled it to make the tingling go away, but it didn't. She sat up and immediately regretted it. The leaves poked her sharply in the face. "Oh!" She slung her head back as the tingling got worse. "Ah! Chooo!" She sneezed loudly.  
The clinking in the kitchen stopped abruptly and she froze. She didn't even what to take the chance that her grandparents would hear her. They resumed slowly and their talking started up again. She breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to their conversation.  
"Where is that girl?" her grandfather asked in a rough voice.  
"How should I know? And really I don't care where she is!" came the dry raspy voice of her grandmother.  
She rolled her eyes. She had expected that, but that didn't mean she had wanted to hear it. Quietly she fought her way out of the itchy bush. The sun blinded her as she tried to focus on the scene in front of her.  
Nathan was walking down the walk in his punk outfit. She snorted. He looked like a bloated ape that had gone goth! She wondered who he was going to 'visit' this time. A member of his gang obviously, but which one? She mentally slapped her self for even wondering, but she was curious. It was in her nature to be curious, but at the moment she didn't want to follow him. She was hungry; not that she expected to get much though.  
She walked up to the edge of the wooden porch and jumped onto it. The clean white siding of the house made her squint her eyes as she open the front door. She was greeted by light glares from her adopted grandparents. Both were incredibly large around the middle and hips and carried a heavy resemblance to Nathan.  
With out a word she grabbed a small apple from the counter. Her grandparents' glares increased, but she pretended to not even notice. She disappeared into the laundry room. Its floor was concrete and the ceiling was unfinished and covered in spider webs. A cockroach scurried over her torn and tattered shoe. Alice squashed it and she made a face of sympathy. "Sorry, but this is my room," she whispered to the dead bug.  
She bit into the apple and wiped away the sweat that had beaded on her forehead. It was so hot! She closed the moth eaten curtains and sat down on the hard rock floor. It was rough, but at least it was cool. A hiss came from beside her. She looked around and saw Slinky her black rat snake. He hissed and slithered up her arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Slinky. I didn't realize you were still in here," she apologized. She knew enough to know that he must have been horribly uncomfortable in the heat.  
He hissed as if knowing what she had said.  
She laid down and put her cheek on the rough surface of the concrete. It felt so cool. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Get up girl!" her grandfather's voice boomed.  
She opened her eyes lazily, and sat up. "What?" she asked dryly.  
"Take the garbage out!" he said and left.  
She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Darkness! It was nighttime! She had slept away a perfectly good day! "Great," she muttered as she looked around for Slinky. He moved around on her neck. She stroked his scaly head and stood up. Her back ached. "I'm never going to lye down on the floor again!" she mumbled as she walked out towards the street with a bag of garbage in her hand.  
Suddenly there was a loud crack. She jumped and dropped the bag. "W- Who's there?" she asked in a scared voice. A dark figure stepped out from behind a bush.  
"Don't run away. I won't hurt you," he said in a soft elderly voice. It made her freeze. His words echoed in her void mind. Then one phrase rang clear and loud in her head. A spell! She watched the man come closer. Suddenly she jumped as if she had been shocked and ran.  
Her feet carried her down the street with lightening speed as her baggy clothes hung around her. She could hear something following her. It wasn't footsteps. It was more of a swooshing sound, and an icy feeling was creeping into her body. "What's happening?" she asked herself softly as her muscles began to fail. She stumbled forward and for a second looked behind her. A tall dark figure cloaked in a dull, dark green was following her. Its breath was rattling under its shadowing hood. Quickly she looked back around just in time to see the manhole cover. She tried to pick up her foot to avoid its cocked edge, but it caught the edge of her shoe, and she fell. Fell toward the rough asphalt. It ripped at her hands and knees. She groaned, but was brought back by the rattling breathing. Her head whipped around and she saw the figure standing over her. It was binding down pulling back its hood. Its face was a hideous rotting green with warts along its wrinkled skin. It was leaning closer...closer... She open her mouth and screamed. For a moment she was surprised at how strange it sounded. High pitched, but not girly. It sounded more like nails scratching on a chalkboard, but it was a long, loud, solid note. The creature whipped straight and then suddenly curled up and started to twitch on the ground. She scrambled away pushing dirt into her wounded hands.  
She sat there looking at the thing twitch on the ground. It moaned and cried. She shivered with each sound it made. "Shut up!" she yelled at it.  
It froze and lay limp on the ground.  
"Very good, Miss Alice," came an elderly voice.  
She whipped around to face the old man. He had long silver beard and half moon spectacles, and behind them were twinkling blue eyes. He bent down beside her and looked at her hands and knees. He pulled out a thing that looked like a twig, but he flicked it and her skin healed itself.  
She gave him a weird look. "Okay...Who are you? What are you?"  
"I am Albus Dumbledor, and I've come to take you to my school," he explained. His voice was slightly dry, but its kindness over powered any fear she had held towards him.  
"School? Why!? Where!?" she asked as she stood up. He stood up also.  
"I run a school in Europe. I would like you to join," he explained.  
She bit at her bottom lip. "But...my grandparents..."  
"I will send them a letter. Do not worry. Now, come we will take the Floo system sense you can not apparate."  
"Apparate? What's that?" she asked as she followed him down the street to where a car sat.  
"It's when you more or less transport to somewhere," he explained. He seemed to do a lot of that.  
"I don't understand. That's impossible! People just don't appear! They walk or ride bikes or something!" she exclaimed.  
He kept walking as he explained what was really going on. "Whether you know it or not you're a witch. A very rare one at that, Alice. Your voice is magic. That is why the dementor died like that. You voice is pure, unrestrained magic. A lot like a siren's voice, but as I suspect even stronger.  
A lump had grown in her throat and her mouth was very dry. "A-A witch? Me?" she asked and she sort of stumbled around in her thoughts.  
Instead of getting into the car he grabbed what looked like two brooms from the trunk.  
"Here." He gave her one and she took it.  
It vibrated at her touch. "So I'm a witch? Is this my broom?" she asked giving him a weird look.  
"Yes. Try it out," he said with a smile.  
She put it between her legs and kicked off the ground. It hovered above there for a moment. "Oh, cool!" she whispered in awe.  
He flew up far above her. "Oh! Wait!" she said and pushed the broom up. It went up like lightening and she clung to it. She hadn't expected it to be that fast! Alice was slightly below him.  
"You're very advanced. Come we are going to go to a friends house." He flew forward, and she followed.  
Her heart felt like it was flying as well. It felt free and at home in the night air. She let the wind pull at her long chocolate brown hair has they flew over many cities.  
Finally they descended to a large gray house. They walked up to the door with their brooms. Dumbledor knocked, and a man with black greasy hair and a hooked nose answered. He looked surprised at the old man.  
"Head master! What are you doing here?" he asked in a voice that was as greasy as his hair. (Which was really greasy!)  
"I'd like to use your floo powder, Professor Snape. We must get to Harry's," he said to the man.  
The man looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "If I may ask, Head Master, why are you taking this girl?"  
"She will protect him for the next week. She is strong and has a powerful weapon against the dementors," he said and Professor Snape opened the door to let them in.  
Dumbledor walked towards the fireplace and grabbed a bowl on the mantle. She stayed back as she watched him throw powder in the fire. The flames turned a bright green, and Dumbledor beckoned her over.  
"Step into the flames and say to Harry Potter's house. I've had his house hooked up to the net work. I will follow you."  
She gulped and did as she was told. "To harry potter's house!" she said and she began to spin and twirl in the chimney. She stopped abruptly and tumbled out of an opening.  
"Oh, God! Vernon! Vernon!" some one shrieked. It was high pitched and her ears rang with its sound.  
Three sets of footsteps came towards her. She sat up and brushed her self off. "Oh, God! My head!" she groaned.  
She looked around and saw Dumbledor step out of the fire. Step out not falls. She blushed. "How come I had to fall?" she mumbled and got up. She looked at the people in front of her.  
The man she thought was Vernon was heavy and reminder her of her grandfather. The younger boy was just as large and reminder her of Nathan. The skinny boy was a lot like her in baggy clothes and old shoes, but the woman didn't strike a memory anywhere.  
"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" bellowed the man.  
"Dumbledor!" the boy said and ran up to them. He had dark brown hair that flew in every direction, green eyes, and a lightening shaped scare on his forehead. He was tanned from working outside as well.  
"Hello, Harry. I'd like you to meet Alice. She will be staying with you," he said softly.  
The man's face became a shade of purple. "She will not! I will not tolerate this! Get out! Get out! Get out!" he yelled wildly.  
She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Freak," she whispered.  
Dumbledor ignored the comment and looked at Vernon. "The dementors will be coming and if she doesn't stay you will all be soulless in two weeks," he warned.  
The boy became very pale. "Daddy! Let her stay!" he cried.  
She raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something when a nock sounded on the door. An icy feeling crawled into her.  
"Answer the door. Dudley," ordered Vernon.  
"No!" she said and grabbed him.  
He went pale and she could just see the defenses go up. He threw a punch and she dodged and went to the door. She opened it and was greeted by the rattling breath of two dementors. She backed into the hall and they followed her. "Dumbledor?" she asked.  
"Do as you did before!" he said.  
She nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed as she screamed.  
The dementors screeched, and crumbled to the ground. She opened her eyes and kicked at their bodies. "Yep, dead. Now what do I do with the bodies?" she asked the smiling old man.  
"Here," he said and handed her a wand. "Say clearyoto."  
She pointed it at the bodies. "Clearyoto!" she said firmly. The bodies disappeared immediately.  
She looked at the people in the living room. "Oh, yeah! Now what'd you think about me staying?" she asked proudly.  
"N-."  
The woman cut him off. "Yes! You can stay! Just...Just stay away from us!"  
She shrugged. "Sure. Whatever, as long as I get food and clothes," she said and walked back into the living room. She went up to the skinny boy. "You must be Harry. Nice to meet you," she said and they shook hands.  
"Yeah, and you must be Alice." He looked at her clothes. They were covered in ash and bits of burnt wood. "I'll get you some new clothes."  
She laughed. "I would appreciate it," she said and looked at Dumbledor.  
"I'll be going now," he said and turned around.  
"Wait! You forgot this!' she said and gave him the wand.  
"No, No! Keep it," he said and walked into the chimney.  
She looked at the wand. "Cool!" she turned and followed Harry up the stairs. He led her into a dark room with a white owl. She hooted.  
"Nice owl!" she commented.  
He smiled and petted her. Slinky slithered around her neck. She pulled him from his place and he curled around her wrist. He didn't talk much, but when he did she could understand him.  
Harry looked at the snake. "Nice snake. What's his name?" 


	2. Aunt Marge and the fake tutor

The sun beat down on her face as she sat under the Holy bush. Alice wasn't in the most comfortable place, but at least she didn't have to listen to her grandma shriek at her. She sighed and shifted in the loose, dry mulch. The dirt's sent filled her nose and she wiggled it to make the tingling go away, but it didn't. She sat up and immediately regretted it. The leaves poked her sharply in the face. "Oh!" She slung her head back as the tingling got worse. "Ah! Chooo!" She sneezed loudly.  
The clinking in the kitchen stopped abruptly and she froze. She didn't even what to take the chance that her grandparents would hear her. They resumed slowly and their talking started up again. She breathed a sigh of relief as she listened to their conversation.  
"Where is that girl?" her grandfather asked in a rough voice.  
"How should I know? And really I don't care where she is!" came the dry raspy voice of her grandmother.  
She rolled her eyes. She had expected that, but that didn't mean she had wanted to hear it. Quietly she fought her way out of the itchy bush. The sun blinded her as she tried to focus on the scene in front of her.  
Nathan was walking down the walk in his punk outfit. She snorted. He looked like a bloated ape that had gone goth! She wondered who he was going to 'visit' this time. A member of his gang obviously, but which one? She mentally slapped her self for even wondering, but she was curious. It was in her nature to be curious, but at the moment she didn't want to follow him. She was hungry; not that she expected to get much though.  
She walked up to the edge of the wooden porch and jumped onto it. The clean white siding of the house made her squint her eyes as she open the front door. She was greeted by light glares from her adopted grandparents. Both were incredibly large around the middle and hips and carried a heavy resemblance to Nathan.  
With out a word she grabbed a small apple from the counter. Her grandparents' glares increased, but she pretended to not even notice. She disappeared into the laundry room. Its floor was concrete and the ceiling was unfinished and covered in spider webs. A cockroach scurried over her torn and tattered shoe. Alice squashed it and she made a face of sympathy. "Sorry, but this is my room," she whispered to the dead bug.  
She bit into the apple and wiped away the sweat that had beaded on her forehead. It was so hot! She closed the moth eaten curtains and sat down on the hard rock floor. It was rough, but at least it was cool. A hiss came from beside her. She looked around and saw Slinky her black rat snake. He hissed and slithered up her arm.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Slinky. I didn't realize you were still in here," she apologized. She knew enough to know that he must have been horribly uncomfortable in the heat.  
He hissed as if knowing what she had said.  
She laid down and put her cheek on the rough surface of the concrete. It felt so cool. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Get up girl!" her grandfather's voice boomed.  
She opened her eyes lazily, and sat up. "What?" she asked dryly.  
"Take the garbage out!" he said and left.  
She let her eyes adjust to the darkness. Darkness! It was nighttime! She had slept away a perfectly good day! "Great," she muttered as she looked around for Slinky. He moved around on her neck. She stroked his scaly head and stood up. Her back ached. "I'm never going to lye down on the floor again!" she mumbled as she walked out towards the street with a bag of garbage in her hand.  
Suddenly there was a loud crack. She jumped and dropped the bag. "W- Who's there?" she asked in a scared voice. A dark figure stepped out from behind a bush.  
"Don't run away. I won't hurt you," he said in a soft elderly voice. It made her freeze. His words echoed in her void mind. Then one phrase rang clear and loud in her head. A spell! She watched the man come closer. Suddenly she jumped as if she had been shocked and ran.  
Her feet carried her down the street with lightening speed as her baggy clothes hung around her. She could hear something following her. It wasn't footsteps. It was more of a swooshing sound, and an icy feeling was creeping into her body. "What's happening?" she asked herself softly as her muscles began to fail. She stumbled forward and for a second looked behind her. A tall dark figure cloaked in a dull, dark green was following her. Its breath was rattling under its shadowing hood. Quickly she looked back around just in time to see the manhole cover. She tried to pick up her foot to avoid its cocked edge, but it caught the edge of her shoe, and she fell. Fell toward the rough asphalt. It ripped at her hands and knees. She groaned, but was brought back by the rattling breathing. Her head whipped around and she saw the figure standing over her. It was binding down pulling back its hood. Its face was a hideous rotting green with warts along its wrinkled skin. It was leaning closer...closer... She open her mouth and screamed. For a moment she was surprised at how strange it sounded. High pitched, but not girly. It sounded more like nails scratching on a chalkboard, but it was a long, loud, solid note. The creature whipped straight and then suddenly curled up and started to twitch on the ground. She scrambled away pushing dirt into her wounded hands.  
She sat there looking at the thing twitch on the ground. It moaned and cried. She shivered with each sound it made. "Shut up!" she yelled at it.  
It froze and lay limp on the ground.  
"Very good, Miss Alice," came an elderly voice.  
She whipped around to face the old man. He had long silver beard and half moon spectacles, and behind them were twinkling blue eyes. He bent down beside her and looked at her hands and knees. He pulled out a thing that looked like a twig, but he flicked it and her skin healed itself.  
She gave him a weird look. "Okay...Who are you? What are you?"  
"I am Albus Dumbledor, and I've come to take you to my school," he explained. His voice was slightly dry, but its kindness over powered any fear she had held towards him.  
"School? Why!? Where!?" she asked as she stood up. He stood up also.  
"I run a school in Europe. I would like you to join," he explained.  
She bit at her bottom lip. "But...my grandparents..."  
"I will send them a letter. Do not worry. Now, come we will take the Floo system sense you can not apparate."  
"Apparate? What's that?" she asked as she followed him down the street to where a car sat.  
"It's when you more or less transport to somewhere," he explained. He seemed to do a lot of that.  
"I don't understand. That's impossible! People just don't appear! They walk or ride bikes or something!" she exclaimed.  
He kept walking as he explained what was really going on. "Whether you know it or not you're a witch. A very rare one at that, Alice. Your voice is magic. That is why the dementor died like that. You voice is pure, unrestrained magic. A lot like a siren's voice, but as I suspect even stronger.  
A lump had grown in her throat and her mouth was very dry. "A-A witch? Me?" she asked and she sort of stumbled around in her thoughts.  
Instead of getting into the car he grabbed what looked like two brooms from the trunk.  
"Here." He gave her one and she took it.  
It vibrated at her touch. "So I'm a witch? Is this my broom?" she asked giving him a weird look.  
"Yes. Try it out," he said with a smile.  
She put it between her legs and kicked off the ground. It hovered above there for a moment. "Oh, cool!" she whispered in awe.  
He flew up far above her. "Oh! Wait!" she said and pushed the broom up. It went up like lightening and she clung to it. She hadn't expected it to be that fast! Alice was slightly below him.  
"You're very advanced. Come we are going to go to a friends house." He flew forward, and she followed.  
Her heart felt like it was flying as well. It felt free and at home in the night air. She let the wind pull at her long chocolate brown hair has they flew over many cities.  
Finally they descended to a large gray house. They walked up to the door with their brooms. Dumbledor knocked, and a man with black greasy hair and a hooked nose answered. He looked surprised at the old man.  
"Head master! What are you doing here?" he asked in a voice that was as greasy as his hair. (Which was really greasy!)  
"I'd like to use your floo powder, Professor Snape. We must get to Harry's," he said to the man.  
The man looked at her and narrowed his eyes. "If I may ask, Head Master, why are you taking this girl?"  
"She will protect him for the next week. She is strong and has a powerful weapon against the dementors," he said and Professor Snape opened the door to let them in.  
Dumbledor walked towards the fireplace and grabbed a bowl on the mantle. She stayed back as she watched him throw powder in the fire. The flames turned a bright green, and Dumbledor beckoned her over.  
"Step into the flames and say to Harry Potter's house. I've had his house hooked up to the net work. I will follow you."  
She gulped and did as she was told. "To harry potter's house!" she said and she began to spin and twirl in the chimney. She stopped abruptly and tumbled out of an opening.  
"Oh, God! Vernon! Vernon!" some one shrieked. It was high pitched and her ears rang with its sound.  
Three sets of footsteps came towards her. She sat up and brushed her self off. "Oh, God! My head!" she groaned.  
She looked around and saw Dumbledor step out of the fire. Step out not falls. She blushed. "How come I had to fall?" she mumbled and got up. She looked at the people in front of her.  
The man she thought was Vernon was heavy and reminder her of her grandfather. The younger boy was just as large and reminder her of Nathan. The skinny boy was a lot like her in baggy clothes and old shoes, but the woman didn't strike a memory anywhere.  
"Who are you?! What are you doing here?!" bellowed the man.  
"Dumbledor!" the boy said and ran up to them. He had dark brown hair that flew in every direction, green eyes, and a lightening shaped scare on his forehead. He was tanned from working outside as well.  
"Hello, Harry. I'd like you to meet Alice. She will be staying with you," he said softly.  
The man's face became a shade of purple. "She will not! I will not tolerate this! Get out! Get out! Get out!" he yelled wildly.  
She frowned and stuck her tongue out at him. "Freak," she whispered.  
Dumbledor ignored the comment and looked at Vernon. "The dementors will be coming and if she doesn't stay you will all be soulless in two weeks," he warned.  
The boy became very pale. "Daddy! Let her stay!" he cried.  
She raised an eyebrow, and was about to say something when a nock sounded on the door. An icy feeling crawled into her.  
"Answer the door. Dudley," ordered Vernon.  
"No!" she said and grabbed him.  
He went pale and she could just see the defenses go up. He threw a punch and she dodged and went to the door. She opened it and was greeted by the rattling breath of two dementors. She backed into the hall and they followed her. "Dumbledor?" she asked.  
"Do as you did before!" he said.  
She nodded and took a deep breath. Her eyes closed as she screamed.  
The dementors screeched, and crumbled to the ground. She opened her eyes and kicked at their bodies. "Yep, dead. Now what do I do with the bodies?" she asked the smiling old man.  
"Here," he said and handed her a wand. "Say clearyoto."  
She pointed it at the bodies. "Clearyoto!" she said firmly. The bodies disappeared immediately.  
She looked at the people in the living room. "Oh, yeah! Now what'd you think about me staying?" she asked proudly.  
"N-."  
The woman cut him off. "Yes! You can stay! Just...Just stay away from us!"  
She shrugged. "Sure. Whatever, as long as I get food and clothes," she said and walked back into the living room. She went up to the skinny boy. "You must be Harry. Nice to meet you," she said and they shook hands.  
"Yeah, and you must be Alice." He looked at her clothes. They were covered in ash and bits of burnt wood. "I'll get you some new clothes."  
She laughed. "I would appreciate it," she said and looked at Dumbledor.  
"I'll be going now," he said and turned around.  
"Wait! You forgot this!' she said and gave him the wand.  
"No, No! Keep it," he said and walked into the chimney.  
She looked at the wand. "Cool!" she turned and followed Harry up the stairs. He led her into a dark room with a white owl. She hooted.  
"Nice owl!" she commented.  
He smiled and petted her. Slinky slithered around her neck. She pulled him from his place and he curled around her wrist. He didn't talk much, but when he did she could understand him.  
Harry looked at the snake. "Nice snake. What's his name?" 


	3. Two common Parcel mouths

(A. /N.) Hay! I'm back! I'm not sure if I'm doing this right. I'm kind of hopeless when it comes to following instructions. I'm not sure if I'm loading the chapters right. ?_? If this gets to any one please review and tell me how. Please!!!!!!!!! I promise that if you do that I'll follow your instructions! OK that's about all I have to say. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
He nodded. Harry seemed deep in thought. Alice shrugged and they headed down stairs and into the kitchen. "Sit!" was all Vernon said. He was in a particularly bad mood considering the dog had just used his floor as a bathroom. It was a bulky bulldog and Alice eeped. She could handle dementors, but not bulldogs. The one that Nathan's aunt had sicked on her was a bulldog. It had broken her wrist! It got up and growled. She backed away. She saw Harry reach into his pocket for something, and his knuckles turn white from holding it so tightly. He pushed himself between them. 'Great! Now he's protecting me! That's my job!' she thought, but she couldn't move. She was so scared, but then some ones words rang in her ears. "Your voice is unrestrained magic." If it was magic wouldn't it work on other things? Should she try it? If she didn't would Harry get hurt for her? She had really wanted the new clothes! "Heal!" she whispered.  
The dog stopped and lowered itself to the floor. Harry gave her a surprised look. He released whatever he was holding, and they walked towards the loud table. Marge was sitting in a large chair beside Vernon and Dudley. Alice sat down beside Petunia and Harry, and watched the fat woman tear into the meat. Drops of saliva dripped and were slung around, as if maybe she had taken on her dog's manners. The chicken leg she was eating was gone in a few seconds and in a few minutes she had devoured the whole chicken! Alice looked at, she supposed she should call her aunt, Petunia. A look of pure disgust was plastered on her horsey face. She caught her starring and she knew her look almost matched her own. They exchanged some understanding between them. They could learn to like each other. They could get along, but not with this pudgy woman who was eating all their food...And uncle Vernon was loving it! He was urging her on. Cheering her as he himself came close to her own pace in swallowing the food.  
She looked at aunt Petunia again. "Is it possible that we can eat?" She thought for a moment. "Um...on second thought can we just have some a little later...if there's any left?" she whispered.  
Aunt Petunia for one reason or another gave her a fond look. "Of, course. We'll save some, and if she eats it all we'll go out for dinner," she offered.  
Harry turned with a look of pure astonishment written all over his brown face.  
"Really?" she whispered.  
She nodded. "Of, course, but if you like I can save you some of this?" she asked. They were all talking in whispers until a chuck of mashed potatoes flew across the table and smashed against Dudley's face. Aunt Petunia made an appalled face as he flicked it off and started to dig in just like his father. It was the most disgusting show at a table she had ever seen. Her stomach was wrenching around and she was starting to feel like tossing her guts out. She put her hand over her mouth. Both Harry and Petunia patted her on the back softly. She nodded and sat up a little straighter.  
Vernon suddenly stopped eating and picked up the brandy. He filled his mug half way, and then Marge's. Alice suddenly felt very sorry for aunt Petunia. She had to sleep with this guy tonight! (A.N/ Not like that you pervs!!)  
"I don't think there will be anything left to save!" muttered Harry.  
Alice nodded. "Let's just go out," she suggested seeing the last of the mash potatoes end up in Ripper's dish on the floor.  
Aunt Petunia nodded. "Petunia! Get us some more chicken, my dear?" Uncle Vernon said in a drunken voice.  
"Of course, Dear," she said and got up. Alice got up to help her. Harry gave her a pleading look.  
It said, "Please don't leave me here alone with these slobs!"  
"Come on, Harry! We can use you too!" she said and headed to the counter where she was dressing the extra chicken.  
"Oh! And some mash potatoes too!" came Dudley's voice.  
Aunt Petunia sighed and got out a bag of dirty potatoes. She started to pill them. Alice went up and gently took the knife from her skinny hands. "Let me. I've done this before," she said and started to pill the spuds in a spiraling motion. Harry was mixing the dressing that Aunt Petunia needed to stuff the chicken with. There was still loud talking and eating at the table. She sighed as she started to mash the potatoes up. She would throw in some salt and pepper, and maybe some garlic every once in a while then stir. Then add milk and a little water. "Okay," she whispered as she wiped away the sweat that had beaded on her fore head. It was close to eleven o' clock, but the heat was not going away.  
Aunt Petunia tried some along with Harry. Both of them went in for another taste. She laughed at the pleasure on their face. "These are great, Alice! What did you do to them?" asked Harry.  
"Just salt and pepper...Oh, and a little garlic here and there," she said with a smile.  
Aunt Petunia smiled and said, "These are wonderful! You have to teach me how to make them!"  
"Sure! But right now we have to get these to the table," she said happily. She had never felt so wanted in all her life!  
"Hang on!" Harry said and grabbed a bowl from a cabinet. He took a spoon and filled up the bowl. "They're not getting all of it!"  
She smiled and tried to pick up the bowl, but it was large and way too heavy. Harry helped her. They walked towards the table, but unfortunately they didn't see Ripper until it was too late. Harry stumbled over his rump and tried to keep the bowl from turning over. She bumped into Dudley and he pushed her. She totally let go of the bowl this time as she fell sideways. She could see the stove coming closer to her head as she fell. Suddenly something came out of her mouth. A word she didn't recognize. "Accio broom!" she whispered firmly.  
As she closed her eyes waiting for impact to take her life and in turn take Harry's. A slight buzzing came from beneath her hands. It was familiar and she realized what it was. It was her broom! She pulled herself up and saw Harry struggling to hold up the bowl. She dropped the broom and helped him sit it on the table. Every one was looking at her. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked.  
Vernon stood up. His face was purple with rage. "How dare you...you wretched witch! There is no magic in this house! Get out of here! Go to Harry's room! NOW!" he yelled. Marge obviously thought she had gotten too drunk and was having hallucinations now, but Dudley was snickering. With one glare she silenced him. "Fine!" she said angrily as she grabbed her broom. She gave Aunt Petunia a sorry glance and headed upstairs.  
She laid on Harry's bed talking to Slinky. "I don't like that man! He's very loud and mean!" Slinky said.  
She nodded, and hissed back. "I know! What did I do? Only save my life! I hope he likes the mash potatoes! I might decide to poison him tomorrow!" Some one knocked on the door and opened it.  
It was Harry with the small bowl of mash potatoes in his hand. He was looking at her strangely. "Were you hissing?" he asked.  
"Yeah. I can talk to snakes...Is that the potatoes?" she asked as she swallowed the drool that the smell caused to form in her mouth.  
He smiled, and gave her the bowl. "Yeah. Here." He waited for her to eat half before speaking again. "You asked me earlier today what a parcel (A.N/Spelling again! I'm not good in that class any way! ^_^!) mouth. Well I can also talk to snakes. People that have that gift are called parcel (yep back again!) mouths," he explained.  
"Cool! Does that mean I can talk to you in snake?"  
"I guess. I've never had any one to try with. We can see," he suggested and started to hiss. (A.N/ Oh yeah that was corny! He he!) "Can you understand me?" he asked.  
She smiled. "Yeah! This is great! We have our own language now!" she said happily. She yawned. "Where am I going to sleep?" she asked.  
"Um...You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the floor," he suggested.  
She shook her head. "No. It's your bed. I'll sleep on the floor," she objected.  
"No way! You're the guest! I'll just sleep on the floor," he insisted.  
"Nope! I'll sleep on the floor." But then something caught their attention. There were many voices yelling downstairs.  
Harry eyes shown with joy. "What is it, Harry?" she asked.  
"The orders here! Come on!" he said and grabbed her around the wrist.  
She grabbed her broom and he pulled her down the stairs. He stopped at the base.  
"God, Harry! You've got your own girl now!" came a deep husky voice.  
She looked up sharply at the man...or men and woman. She blushed. "I'm not his girl! I'm his guardian!" she said in an annoyed voice.  
They looked at her like she was crazy except for Professor Snape. "She's telling the truth. Dumbledor used my floo to get her here," he said coldly.  
She crossed her arms. "See?"  
"But why? What could you do?" a blond girl with a heart shaped face asked.  
"I can kill dementors and summon stuff. Oh, and get red of the bodies!" she said proudly. "And I've only known about magic for a few hours!"  
"Yeah!" Harry said backing her up. "And you'll never guess what she is! She's a parcel (A.N. / OK this is getting annoying! -_-;!) mouth!"  
They all were looking at her now. "Is there's some reason why you're here?" she asked them.  
"We're here for Harry, but I guess we'll take you too," said a black man. His voice was very low, but it was friendly.  
"How do we know she's not a spy?" asked the man with a weird blue eye chipped nose, and messed up hair. She shuttered as he scanned her body.  
"Dumbledor brought me. What else do you need to know?" she asked.  
"Make us believe it girl!"  
"Fine!" She took a deep breath and screamed. They held their ears and Snape grabbed at his lower arm.  
She stopped and looked at Snape with a concerned expression. "Are you OK?" she asked.  
He rolled up his sleeve, and she saw a black smear on his arm. It carried a heavy resemblance to a skull.  
"She made the black mark burn! She will come with us!" Snape said and for the first time made eye contact with her. His eyes were dark, but deep inside she could see something sparkle. Something like joy, but so very faint and well hidden.  
"Cool! Now are we going to fly? I like to fly!" she said in a childish way. (A.N./ I do that all the time just to be funny...It doesn't usually work...?_?)  
They nodded. After Harry had gotten his broom and they had both become human chameleons they kicked off the ground on their way to the burrow.  
  
(A/N.) Okay, people. I'm done for now. Sorry about how short it is and the cliffy, but I'm getting W.B. (again!) Sorry! I'll update tomorrow probably. It won't be long I hope. I really hope you like it. I will except constructive criticism, but no slashes please. I promise more action in the next chapter. Bye! ^.^ R+R people! Oh, and please help me with my chapter problem. 


	4. Ron Hermione? Dating?

(A.N./ Hay! I'm going to update twice in one day I think. I got off the Internet for a while 'cause my mom was getting mad. She's paranoid, but I love her! After all she pays for my Internet, but even if she didn't I would still love her! Yeah, I'm babbling aren't I? Okay. I think I know how to upload right now, but I still want your reviews. Just 'cause they make me feel special! ^_^  
  
...Ron and Hermione! Dating?... * Snake Language * ...Dumbledor's True army...  
  
The warm air whipped at her face and hair as they flew over the city. It was beautiful! The city's lights were like earth born stars of many different colors. They shined and the highways made her eyes gleam with pleasure. It was as if looking down on a civilization of light. Pure light! Pure magic! She sighed and lay down on the broom. It was so pleasant up there. So warm. Not hot or cold, but just warm. They started to pass over what looked like endless countryside. Cows mooed as they pasted over them.  
"This is so cool, Harry!" she exclaimed though they couldn't see each other.  
"Yeah! It's much better than last time. Last time we almost froze to death!" he said laughing.  
She laughed too. "Hay? At school can we fly around?" she asked.  
"If you join the quidditch team. I'm the captain, and I think you have a good chance of getting any position you like. We'll have some new spots open this year," he said proudly.  
Even if he couldn't see it she smiled. "I'd say thanks, but I don't even know what quidditch is!" she said in a confused tone.  
"I'll explain it at the burrow," he said.  
"Wait! What's the burrow?" she asked in an even more confused voice. Her head was starting to hurt from all these new terms. It just wasn't good for her fragile mind. It was going into over load.  
"It's where my friends live. We'll be safe there," he explained.  
"Oh, okay!" She fell silent once more and just enjoyed the night air. The sun was starting to rise as they descended down towards a leaning house. It didn't look very sturdy...  
"Is this it?" she asked Harry.  
"Yep. Don't let the appearance fool you. It's held up by magic. Don't worry," he said as they landed and dismounted. Suddenly a huge group of red heads and one girl with bushy, brown hair ran towards Harry and hugged him.  
"Harry!" they all yelled.  
*Boy! You sure are popular, Harry! * she hissed loudly.  
The group suddenly backed up and looked at her with suspicious eyes.  
*They're like my family. They love me and I love them, * he explained with a hint of pride in his voice.  
She nodded. * Well you better introduce me before they start moving in for the kill, * she said hinting at their glares.  
"Oh, guys! This is Alice. She's here to protect me from dementors. She's a parcel mouth too!" he said.  
A red head walked up to her along with the brown haired girl. "Hi! I'm Ron, and this is Hermione." He held out his hand. She shook it and the girls too.  
"I'm Alice. Nice to meet you." Suddenly as she let go of his hand. An icy feeling crept into her chest. She looked around. Slowly shadows were coming from behind trees. She ran to Harry. "Dementors!" she yelled. Every one started to head for the house, but dementors closed in around them.  
"Stand back!" she yelled. She screamed her high pitch shriek and the dementors fell to the ground dead. "OK! They're dead!" She sighed and looked around.  
Snape was holding his arm again, and every one else was starring dumbfounded at her. "What?" she asked.  
Suddenly she felt weak. So very weak. She whimpered as she fell. Her life flashed before her own eyes. (Gees! That's cliché!)  
She saw her mother's face. Then something that made her chaw drop showed itself. Two ugly red eyes were staring down at her. They sent a sharp pain through her head, as if they were stabbing her. She screamed not her dementor-killing scream, but a fearful scream.  
Her eyes snapped open and whipped up breathing hard. The first thing she saw was Snape's dark eyes and pale skin. Then Harry's worried face came into view.  
"What happened?" she asked weakly.  
"You fainted. I gave you a reviving potion," he explained.  
She smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Professor Snape," she said and sat up wearily.  
"Are you alright?" Harry asked in concern.  
She looked at him in puzzlement. "Why wouldn't I be alright?" she asked.  
"You screamed," pointed out Snape.  
She met his eyes and suddenly pictures flew into her mind. A little boy writhing in pain in a dark corner. Dumbledor smiling, though that one was slightly distorted. His arm being burned with a wand. People in black cloaks. She snapped back with a jerk.  
Snape gave her a strange look, and growled. "Stay out of my head, girl," he muttered.  
"What? I was in your head? How'd that happen?" she asked in a confused way.  
"You mean you didn't mean to?" he asked surprised.  
Harry was looking very confused. "What are you talking about?"  
"Be quiet, Potter!" he snapped. "Now, Alice...has that ever happened before?"  
She stuttered. "No-No-I...I mean I can sometimes hear the thoughts, but never see them!" she said.  
"I see...When you were out did you see anything?" he asked suspiciously. "Yes, but all I saw was my mother and red eyes. That's all," she said. Harry and Snape exchanged a panicked look.  
"Were they snake eyes?" Harry asked cautiously.  
She thought back. "Yes. Why?" she asked.  
"Do you think that Voldemort could have given her the ability by getting into her head?"  
She felt Snape's intense gaze on her. "It is possible...I suppose," he whispered.  
"Let's call Dumbledor," Harry suggested.  
Snape nodded and went over to the fire. He made the flames turn green as he dashed them with floo powder. He stepped inside. "Dumbledor's office!" he said and in a moment was gone. Soon he was back and Dumbledor was with him.  
Dumbledor walked swiftly over to her and placed a hand on her head. "Hay, what are you-," she was cut off by a sudden melting feeling in her head. Everything went out of focus and she blinked once he had taken his hand back. "It's gone. Don't worry. If he gave it to you than it is gone," reassured Dumbledor.  
They all nodded. Once over they went upstairs to Ron and Hermione. They entered and harry stopped mid step. Ron and Hermione were sleeping on the couch snuggled up to each other. "Do they usually do that?" she asked the surprised Harry.  
"No...Should we wake them?"  
"Sure! Why not?" She walked up to them. "Ron, Hermione! Wake up! We're under attack!" she said loudly.  
They both snapped awake. "What?" they both yelled. But then they blushed understanding what had happened.  
Harry smirked. "What was with the fluffy position you were in?" he asked.  
They blushed another shade darker. "Well...um..." Hermione stuttered.  
"We're...um...dating now, Harry," Ron explained.  
Harry and Alice exchanged a weird look. "OK..."  
  
(A.N./ Hay! This took me longer than expected, so I didn't get to update twice. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed it. I know I sort of rushed this one a bit, but It'll be better next chapter. Bye!) 


End file.
